Idol Secrets
by friendwriter
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a normal high school student, with normal friends, and overall a normal life. That is until a new transfer student comes to his class at the start of a new term. Does his favorite idol have secrets that she's hiding? Also, what is his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, hiding in his closet? Please R/R :)
1. Prologue

***Hello, everyone! Your loveable ****_friendwriter_**** here! :D I have for you a cute and, may I say, funny little story about our favorite, Naruto!** **Now, for that pesky little disclaimer :P lol **

**DISCLAIMER: I, friendwriter, do NOT own Naruto, or any of it's characters. I am simply a huge fan of the show/manga, as well as it's rightful creator, Masashi Kishimoto (manga), and director Hayato Date (anime). **

**The only character I own is Narumi. Please read on! :)**

****I dedicate this to one of my best friends, Sam. Thank you for providing the feedback to make this story come alive. ;)****

Chaos, complete, and utter, chaos.

That's what most, if not all, believed as everyone gathered outside a small home in Konoha.

Why was it called "chaos," you ask? The home that housed the family named Uzumaki was in flames, smoke billowing out from every crevice as the fire consumed, and destroyed the small, family home.

No one knew how or why the house got so bad. Maybe it was the work of a rival or Minato, the head of the household, who ran the top-notch karate dojo? Or, maybe, it was caused by a jealous ex of Kushina, wife of Minato? Everyone kept coming up with possible reasons as the firemen battled the flames in order to prevent any further damage.

Once the fire was put out, search and rescue went inside, looking for any, if at all, survivors. The neighborhood and onlookers grieved once hearing that Minato and Kushina had indeed perished from within the fire.

But, luckily, there was a survivor. The third, and youngest, of the Uzumaki clan, Naruto. A three-year-old boy had made it, the only signs of _any_ injury being small, whisker-like streaks on each of his cheeks, three on either side.

Everyone was relieved to know that they boy had lived, but no one could even imagine how the young Naruto would ever deal, both physically and emotionally, over the incident that had took his family.

And, no one could predict what he would come to face when he got older. About 12 or so years, to be exact…

**~Ooh! Poor family! :( And poor, poor Naruto! What challenges does he face? Hm, hm? Please continue on reading. Also, a lovely Review would be awesome! Please & Thank you! :D**

**_friendwriter_  
**


	2. Say You'll Go?

***Hello, my lovelies! _Friendwriter _here! And along with another chapter that I hope you enjoy, as well as find (giggles) funny. :D Now, onto the disclaimer! (marches)**

**DISCLAIMER: I, friendwriter, do NOT own Naruto, or any of it's characters. I am simply a huge fan of the show/manga, as well as it's rightful creator, Masashi Kishimoto (manga), and director Hayato Date (anime).**

**The only character I own is Narumi. Please read on! :) **

****I dedicate this to one of my best friends, and my guide, Sam. Thank you for everything, buddy! ;)****

"Sasuke! Will you listen to me?" A spiky-haired, blue-eyed boy pleaded.

Sasuke Uchiha, looking up from the book he was reading, sighs heavily.

"What is it now, Naruto?"

Naruto frowns. "You really weren't listening."

"That I wasn't. Can't you see that I'm trying to read—Hey!"

Naruto snatches the book from Sasuke.

"I wasn't done with that, Naruto! Give it back before I forget where I was."

He tries to get the book back, but Naruto simply dodges him and raises the book higher.

"You will get it back, but only if you agree to listen to what I wanna say."

Deciding to humor him, Sasuke stops snatching at his book and smirks.

"Fine. What did you want to tell me, Dobe?"

Naruto didn't let Sasuke's insult get to him, choosing to widen his own smirk.

"Did you hear?" He pauses, while Sasuke crosses his arms, becoming more annoyed each moment.

"Narumi is coming to Konoha!"

The statement catches Sasuke by surprise, raising one of his eyebrows.

Narumi—no last name—was quite famous and love by most of Konoha's population. All but Sasuke, that is.

"And? You disturbed me with this, why?"

Naruto grins. "Don't you want to come with me to her concert?"

"No." The statement caught Naruto off-guard, as Sasuke snatches his book back.

"But," Naruto didn't hide his disappointment in his voice. "It's her last concert before school begins again, and I don't want to go alone."

Sasuke sits back down near his tree, not looking up, while he thumbs through his book to find his lost page.

"You know I don't care much for her, much less her music. Find somebody else. Hey, maybe Kiba or Sakura, or any other of our classmates can go with you."

"But, Sasuke. They're all going with other people. Sakura and Ino are catching a ride there together, Neji is going with Hinata, and so is everybody else. I'm the only one who will be going alone."

Naruto lowers himself, now eye-level with Sasuke, his eyes gleaming as if he was going to cry.

Clapped his hands together in a plea, "Please, go with me, Sasuke? Just this one time. I swear to you I won't ask for anything else for as long as I live."

Sasuke smirked. "For as long as you live, eh?"

Naruto nods vigorously.

With a heavy sigh, Sasuke obliges, "Nevermind that, Dobe. I will go with you. But, you owe me big time."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Really?! Oh, thank you Sasuke!"

He was about to hug him, but Sasuke raised his hand up.

"Hug me, and I will change my mind."

Naruto chuckled, lying on his back, while his friend resumes reading.

"Sure thing, Sasuke."

**~Yay! Sasuke's going with Naruto! Please read on to find out more? Also, a Review would be quite wonderful :) Please and Thank you!**

**_friendwriter_**


	3. Summer's Last Concert

***Hello! The ever go-lucky ****_friendwriter_**** present, and I come bringing gifts of another chapter! What awaits us at Narumi's concert, neh? :D Now, to this disclaimer! **

**DISCLAIMER: I, friendwriter, do NOT own Naruto, or any of it's characters. I am simply a huge fan of the show/manga, as well as it's rightful creator, Masashi Kishimoto (manga), and director Hayato Date (anime). Also, I do NOT own the song "Naturally," by Selena Gomez. **

**The only thing I own in this story is Narumi. Please read on! :)**

****This is dedicated to one of my best friends, Sam. May your winters be warm; your springs lively; your summers bareable; and your falls be careful. ;)****

The next few days came and went, and it was the last day of summer. Then the day came and went, then it was the night of Narumi's concert, and Naruto was dying to see it as he waiting in the park where it was being held.

Everyone, all his friends, were there. Much to his surprise, Sasuke hadn't tried to talk his way out of going, like Naruto had thought he would. Instead, the raven-haired boy had been most cooperative. Even when the blonde had went to go pick him up a couple hours earlier, the other hadn't said one word about considering on staying.

Now, it was only a couple minutes before his favorite idol would appear, and Naruto could barely stand still. The raven, on the other hand, was quiet as can be while slowly sipping his water. Naruto didn't have time to think much about his friend's "no sweets ever" diet as the lights on and surrounding the stage suddenly flickered on and off, and an announcer introduced the idol.

Soon after that, the lights dimmed, and a single spotlight shown, revealing a lone figure. As the person walked forward, Naruto had to refrain himself from jumping onstage. The figure was now fully visible, standing in the light. A beautiful female voice came from the microphone headset over one of her ears.

"Hello out there, Konoha!" A lot of applause came from the audience, including Naruto.

She smiled on both the stage and the Jumbo-Tron.

"Thank you all for coming! My name's Narumi! I hope you enjoy yourselves tonight!"

Naruto watched as the idol lightly brushed a strand of her flowing blonde hair from her eyes, which he knew from her posters and CD's were a light shade of amethyst. Music started to play, then, and the beat formed into her most known, and one of Naruto's favorites, song.

_How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_You follow what you feel inside_  
_It's intuitive, you don't have to try_  
_It comes naturally, mmmm, it comes naturally_  
_And it takes my breath away_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightening_  
_And I love the way you know who you are_  
_And to me it's exciting_  
_When you know it's meant to be_  
_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_When you're with me, baby_  
_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_Ba-ba-baby_

_You have a way of moving me_  
_A force of nature, your energy_  
_It comes naturally_  
_It comes naturally_  
_Mmmm, yeah_

_And it takes my breath away_  
_What you do, so naturally_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightening_  
_And I love the way you know who you are_  
_And to me it's exciting_  
_When you know it's meant to be_  
_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_When you're with me, baby_  
_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_Ba-ba-baby_

_When we collide sparks fly_  
_When you look in my eyes_  
_It takes my breath away_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightening_  
_And I love the way you know who you are_  
_And to me it's exciting_  
_When you know it's meant to be_  
_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_When you're with me, baby_  
_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_Ba-ba-baby_

_Everything, baby, comes naturally_

After the song was over, Naruto and the other thousand or so fans cheered. He noticed that the raven was watching, but not really showing any emotion as Narumi walked onstage in front of them, speaking once again into her mike.

"Thank you! How has everyone's summer been?" She waited as the audience screamed and applauded. Narumi smiled wider. "That's great! And, how about school starting back up here soon?" She waited again, this time mostly groans and 'boo' calls could be heard. She giggled into her headset.

"Alright, alright. But, we all have to go through it. What matters is what we make of it." She grinned. "But enough of that! This is the last day of summer, and I have a whole lot of fun in store for you all!"

And fun it was for Naruto. Even Sasuke smiled, once in awhile humming to a song or two, though most likely the raven didn't notice that the blonde was watching him, much less could hear him over the cheers of the crowd around them.

The idol sang three other songs, the last being her second most popular hit, "Boy Like You." Then, after saying one last goodbye to everyone, Narumi left the stage and, therefore, her concert came to a close.

Naruto and his friends all met up afterwards for dinner, Sasuke being pulled along by the blonde. They all decided on ramen since it was quickest and needed to get home so they would all be rested for the next day, which was the first day back at school. Sasuke, who usually complained about the slippery noodles, or mention his dislike for the things.

'Maybe he's just tired?' Naruto thought to himself while they ate their dinner.

But, when they all separated for home, Naruto and Sasuke walking together, the blonde took the chance to speak, only to be beat by the raven.

"How did you like the concert, Naruto?"

He smiled. "It was great! Thank you, again, for coming with—" The raven put a hand up.

"Don't mention it, really."

Naruto frowned. "Did you not like it, Sasuke?"

To his relief, Sasuke shrugged. "It was alright. Music was better than the other times, when you forced me to listen to it in your room. But, did you notice?"

He wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion. "Notice what, exactly?"

Sasuke looked over at him, then. "You and Narumi-chan…I swear you two look alike."

Naruto blinked a couple times, laughing hard.

The raven frowned at him. "What's so funny, Dobe?"

After Naruto calmed down, looking back at Sasuke.

"How could Narumi, who's a top idol, and me, a mere high school student, look alike?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. They had just reached the Uchiha's house. Before opening the door to go inside, the raven turned around, frowning.

"I mean it, Naruto. You and Narumi look alike. As if, you're related, somehow." He turned to his door again. "Maybe I'm wrong, but that's what I think. See you tomorrow at school. And, Naruto?"

The blonde waited as the raven took a deep breath, letting it out heavily.

"Keep your eyes open."

Naruto only watched as his best friend opened the door and go inside, shutting the door firmly, and leaving him to his thoughts. That night, before going to sleep, Naruto pondered about Sasuke's words.

"Keep my eyes open? What does he mean by that?" He sighed, soon drifting off into a restless deep sleep, dreaming of the raven's scowl and a blonde idol.

**~Awesome concert for Naruto and the others! But, dun dun dun! What does Sasuke mean? Please read to find out? Also, a Review would be very, very nice. :) Much love to you all!**

**_friendwriter_**


	4. New Term, Hot Transfer

***Hey there! ****_Friendwriter_**** here! lol More surprises await Naruto and friends! But what? Or shall I say, ****_who_**** exactly? ;) Gotta read to find out! But, first, the ever popular disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, friendwriter, do NOT own Naruto, or any of it's characters. I am simply a huge fan of the show/manga, as well as it's rightful creator, Masashi Kishimoto (manga), and director Hayato Date (anime). **

**The only character I own is Narumi. Please read on! :)**

****I dedicate this to one of my best friends, Sam. Such an inspiration you are, my friend. Never change! ;)****

The next morning, Naruto managed to wake up in time to get ready for school. He was in such a rush, he even made it to his homeroom a few minutes before the teacher was to arrive, who was usually even got to class despite him always being late.

When Naruto walked into his class, he overheard most of his classmates, who a lot of them were friends of his, gossiping about the concert the day before. This made the blonde smile, all the while sitting in his assigned seat, which was right next to Sasuke, who was, yet again, engrossed in another book, and was completely ignoring the chatter around him.

"Did you hear?" The raven surprised him a little, actually speaking despite his usual quietness in the morning.

Naruto laughed. "What about?"

Sasuke sighed. "Apparently we're getting a transfer student this term."

Naruto grinned. He loved getting new classmates at the start of a new term!

His azure eyes practically sparkled at the thought. "Do you know who?"

The raven merely shook his head, onyx eyes never leaving the book pages.

"Not a clue. But I bet Kakashi will tell us."

Kakashi Hatake had been their homeroom teacher, his appearance usually unkempt and a bandana half-covering his eyes. Rumor had it that he used to fight in a gang and got hurt. Another rumor was that he took pleasure fighting bears and his eye got loose, then eaten, by the same bear. But, no one knew for sure the real truth.

At that moment, the bell chimed three times, signaling for students to get to class and for lessons to begin. About five, or so, minutes later, their teacher strolled in, never looking up from the book in his hands.

'No doubt another porno, perverted sensei,' Naruto silently chuckled to himself. One thing for sure, their teacher was indeed a sick man when it came to his preference of books.

But he was soon snapped out of his thoughts when said Kakashi placed his book, ever so hard, to the top of his desk, creating a loud THUD! and silencing any lingering chatter.

Everyone, even Sasuke, who had put his own book away quietly into his book bag, was paying strict attention to their teacher as he smiled at them.

"Good morning, you all!"

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei!" The class rang in unison.

Kakashi smiled even wider, walking until he was standing in dead center of the class.

"I'm sure you had a great summer, am I right?"

"Yes, sensei," the class once again sang.

Their teacher paced, still looking at them. "This term I'm sure will prove to be most spectacular for, in case some of you haven't heard," he stopped his pacing, grinning from ear to ear, "we will be having a new student transferring into our class, here at Konoha Academy. And," Kakashi made sure to eye each student before continuing, "I expect for this student to be treated with the utmost honor and respect. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sensei."

Kakashi grinned. "Very good. Now, enough of the suspense," he walked over to the door, opening it just a crack to speak with someone on the other side.

"You may come in, now." Kakashi then went to his desk, his hands folding over themselves and going to rest under his chin as he sat down in his chair.

Naruto, and everyone else, seemed to go quietly still, counting their breaths before the door finally opened once again. Then it was like the air was literally sucked out of them, just as a young girl, with long flowing blonde hair entered the room, going to the very center of the class. Her face literally radiated as she smiled at everyone, her amethyst-colored eyes gleaming in the light from above her. In front of her, she had her hands folded over, speaking politely to the class when she greeted them.

"Hello, everyone. Pleased to meet all of you," she smiled wider. "My name's Narumi. Please treat me well."

**~What?! It can't be! No way! Could it...nah! lol Please read to continue who the new transfer really is? A Review would also be marvelous. :) Love always,**

**_friendwriter_**


	5. Enter: Idol Narumi!

***Welcome! A new chapter awaits you! Who is the new transfer to Naruto's class? Hm? Continue reading to find out! :D First off, the lovely disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, friendwriter, do NOT own Naruto, or any of it's characters. I am simply a huge fan of the show/manga, as well as it's rightful creator, Masashi Kishimoto (manga), and director Hayato Date (anime). **

**The only character I own is Narumi. Please read on! :)**

****I dedicate this to one of my best friends. Sam, may your days be filled with adventure...the good kind, of course! ;)****

Naruto blinked a few times, trying to wake up from whatever dream he was having. No way that this was real as he, and the rest of their class, looked to the front of their class. When the fantasy didn't go away, he was about to try something else, anything, that is until he felt a hard pinch to his left arm.

He turned to his best friend, the raven-haired Sasuke Uchiha, glaring at him. Though he also wasn't quite sure why he would be in his fantasy…

The other boy only smirked. "You're not dreaming, Dobe. Look," Sasuke whispered to him, gesturing to the girl who was still there in front of him, the ever so marvelous Narumi still standing and smiling.

Kakashi laughed, bringing him much further to reality. No dream of his would have the nightmare such as their sensei.

"Narumi-chan is indeed a student here before you. It's for certain that none of you are hallucinating or having a dream any sort." He smiled to the idol. "Narumi-chan, the floor is still yours to command."

She smiled, politely curtsying gracefully before returning her attention back to the rest of the class.

"I'm sure you all have questions. But, first, I would like to try and explain," she took a deep breath. "I am here to pursue a normal, teenage life, transferring into your class as a normal high school student. I personally know that is a lot to hope for, given my career, but I would like to try, nonetheless. My request for you all is to treat me like you would with any other new student." She smiled wider. "Minus any hazing or crazy initiation," she giggled the last part.

A hand shot up, belonging to none other than Sakura Haruno, who had once been the object of Naruto's crush.

Kakashi nodded. "Sakura-chan, your question?" He asked, addressing the pinkette.

Sakura seemed to ignore him, beaming at the idol in front of her.

"I loved your concert yesterday, Narumi-san! Your songs are truly amazing and beautiful," she commented.

Narumi smiled at the pinkette. "Thank you, Sakura was it?" Said girl nodded happily and the idol continued. "But, please just call me Narumi? Any other feels like flattery."

The pinkette giggled, which earned her a good nudge to her arm from her best friend, the blonde and temperamental Ino Yamanaka, who was obviously envious that her friend got to speak with the idol first of the two.

"Now, I'm sure the rest of you have more questions, but it's time for class to get started," Kakashi stated, which got quite a few of Naruto's classmates to groan in disappointment. But, ignoring the class's attitude, their teacher smiled at Narumi.

"Narumi-chan, you may take your assigned seat next to…" He scanned the class, again ignoring the class, all except Naruto and Sasuke, wave their hands frantically while he looked for an empty desk. Grinning, he smiled wider. "You may sit next to Uzumaki. Naruto-kun, raise your hand please?"

As Kakashi stood to write the day's lessons on the chalkboard behind Narumi, Naruto raised a shaking hand into the air above him. He watched as the idol smiled, making her way to the desk to the right of his, sitting down in the chair, gracefully he would add.

He had to take deep breaths every so often, even pinching himself a couple times, and making quick sideway glances at the quiet girl, just to make sure he really wasn't dreaming. He wasn't too worried if she'd notice his weird behavior, for she was too busy paying attention to the lessons before her.

When the bell rang once again a few hours later for class to end, and for lunchtime, Naruto watched as everyone but him and Sasuke gather around the idol.

"Why don't you just talk to her already?"

Naruto almost bumped heads with Sasuke when he turned to look at the raven, who had gotten up from his seat and over to the blonde's, leaning a bit on the desk.

He shook his head violently. "I can't. Besides, she looks way busy."

Naruto looked back to the idol, who had managed to escape her seat and was now leaving the room, a flock of his classmates following her like baby ducklings after their momma.

Naruto sighed. "I don't think she would even talk to me. Why would she?"

That was when he felt a rough smack top of his head. Rubbing his poor abused melon, Naruto looked over to the raven-haired boy, who was now standing upright.

Frowning, Naruto narrowed his eyes at his friend. "What was that for?"

Sasuke simply walked past the other's desk, not even looking back at Naruto. Then, he turned to look at him just as Naruto got up from his desk.

"Because," he smirked, "you are utterly stupid," the raven told the blonde, dodging when Naruto tried to punch him in the arm.

"Let's go eat. I'm starving from dealing with this idol talk."

After grabbing his food, Naruto took his lunch, heading for the roof. Sasuke, who was still getting his, had told him to not wait up for the raven, so Naruto left him to go up to their favorite lunch spot; juggling his two sandwiches, bag of chips, apple, and juice.

He didn't think much to where Narumi went, but did notice that he hadn't seen her since she had left the classroom. But, then again, the idol would probably be eating her lunch off-campus, like most of the students at Konoha Academy liked to do.

Naruto raced up the stairs that led to the roof, opening the door with little difficult while he balanced his chips and juice on top of his sandwiches, his apple firmly in his mouth. He barely heard the muffled "mmph!" when he walked outside, turning to find a girl suddenly stand up, her slender hands clenching her own sandwich as she dusted off the skirt of her uniform, her back facing him.

Naruto frowned. Hardly anyone came up here, so he hadn't expected to see someone. Feeling bad that he may have scared her, he approached her.

"I am so sorry. I didn't—" The blonde stopped, for the girl turned to face him, revealing who she was.

"N-Narumi-chan?!"

**~What's that?! Narumi on the roof?! And she's eating lunch?! Oh-my-good****_ness_****! Please read to continue? And a Review to add? Hm? :) Please and Thank you!**

**_friendwriter_**


	6. Lunch with an Idol

***Back again, and so soon too! :D ****_Friendwriter_**** here to provide you with a new chapter for our wonderful Naruto! Now, with word from the awesome disclaimer!** **:D**

**DISCLAIMER: I, friendwriter, do NOT own Naruto, or any of it's characters. I am simply a huge fan of the show/manga, as well as it's rightful creator, Masashi Kishimoto (manga), and director Hayato Date (anime). **

**The only character I own is Narumi. Please read on! :)**

****I dedicate this to a very good friend of mine. Sam, one day I hope to share a spot of "tea and a snack" with you. ;)****

Naruto watched as Narumi finished dusting off her skirt, looking up at him, her amethyst eyes gleaming from the sunlight.

Her eyes then seemed to widen a bit as her cheeks dusted with a light pink color, and giggling nervously.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone ate up here," she explained, covering her embarrassment.

Naruto blinked. Narumi, top idol of their age was apologizing to _him_? When _he_ was the one who had just scared _her_? He came back to reality, however, when he heard her giggle, this time all nervousness out of her voice and her smile bright.

"Narumi-chan?"

Said girl stopped laughing, no longer embarrassed as she smiled warmly at him.

"Sorry, again. But, you should have seen your face right now."

Naruto smiled, glad to see she was alright. "Was I that funny-looking?"

Narumi nodded. "Your eyes were all doe-like, wide as if you had just been caught by surprise by a mad hunter."

Naruto laughed, then. "That does sound like me. But," he smiled at her again. "Why were you apologizing earlier? I must've scared you senseless."

She let out a giggle. "I will admit. You surprised me. But I was the one who took your lunch spot," the idol said, gesturing to the roof.

He waved his hand about, dismissing her. "Don't worry about it." Naruto smiled wider as he made a sweeping movement with one of his feet. "There's plenty of roof p her to share."

Naruto, then, watched as her smile radiated even more. Narumi went to set her sandwich down on her uniform sweater. Then, she knelt to pat the ground next to it, facing him as she did so.

"You can sit with me, if you like."

He beamed, setting his food down next to hers, making sure he would be far enough from the door so he wouldn't get hit if someone swung it open. When he straightened back up, Naruto grinned.

"Thank you, Narumi-chan." Though, to his surprise, the idol held her hand out to him, offering a friendly handshake.

"Narumi is just fine," she said smiling. "It's Uzumaki-kun, right? From homeroom?"

Naruto nodded, his mind screaming 'she remembers me!' as he held out his own hand, taking hers as they introduced themselves.

"Just Naruto is fine, Narumi."

They had just taken back their hands, grinning, when the door to the roof opened again, Sasuke came through, handling his tray with no problem in his right hand as he maneuvered expertly.

"Sorry for the wait, Naruto. Stupid line took forever. Choji, the pig, cut everyone in line, only to—" The raven-stopped, only noticing, at first, the blonde idol. "Oh, sorry Narumi-chan. Have you seen—oh, there you are Naruto," as he finally saw the blonde. "Uh," he looked between the two who were still grinning, "What's going on here?"

Naruto smiled at his best friend. "Narumi is going to be eating lunch with us!" He turned to her, "Isn't that right, Narumi?"

The idol nodded, smiling.

Sasuke's face went blank. "See ya, Naruto."

Startled by the raven's words, Naruto hustled to Sasuke before he could open the door, standing between him and the raven's only exit off the roof.

"But, Sasuke! Why are you leaving?"

Sasuke glanced back over to the idol, who was standing idly by and frowning as well, before addressing the blonde before him.

"I don't associate with idols," he looked back to Naruto. "Even if they're your favorite, Naruto," he simply told him.

Naruto barely noticed Narumi come over to where they stood, but sure heard her voice when she spoke to Sasuke. Disappointment rang loud in her tone.

"If it makes you more comfortable, I don't mind leaving the roof to you and Naruto."

Naruto watched as the raven's onyx eyes flickered from Naruto, to her, and then back to him, sighing heavily when he did so.

"No, that's quite alright. We can both share. I don't care really."

Narumi surprised both boys by lending her hand out to Sasuke, asking with her eyes for a handshake.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

The raven looked at her, not responding to her gesture when he replied. "It's Uchiha, to you."

Narumi, however, seemed unfazed by Sasuke's blunt tone for she giggled, taking her hand back slowly.

"Alright. Thank you, _Uchiha_-kun. You may call me Narumi. Just Narumi."

Sasuke managed a smirk. "Okay, Just Narumi."

The three then to went to go sit down to eat their lunch. While they ate, and much to Naruto's glee, Sasuke and Narumi made idle chat with one another, asking little questions here and there. That's when a thought came to the blonde.

It was their seating arrangement. Narumi, who was sitting with her legs tucked underneath her, was next to him. Sasuke was across from him, and his legs were up and tucked against his chest. And, Naruto, he was sitting in a cross-like position, his legs underneath him.

Naruto beamed. Lunch was going to be far more interesting now, with his best friend and his idol with him.

**~Hee hee! Things seem to go pretty well for Naruto! :) But, can it last? Read on to continue? Maybe a Review to keep my spirits bright? Please and Thank you! Much love, **

**_friendwriter_**


	7. Common Interests

***Hello, my lovelies! Ready for another chapter? I am! In this one, Sasuke tries to convince our dear Naruto of "things." ;) Read on to find out what! But, first, the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, friendwriter, do NOT own Naruto, or any of it's characters. I am simply a huge fan of the show/manga, as well as it's rightful creator, Masashi Kishimoto (manga), and director Hayato Date (anime). **

**The only character I own is Narumi. Please read on! :)**

****I dedicate this to one of my best friends, Sam. Our love for games reach no bounds, and our witty humor will always be fun. ;)****

The next few weeks went by smoothly for Naruto and his friends. Narumi seemed to be getting along pretty well with everybody. Even Sasuke was allowing her to call him by his first name now. Though, the raven tried to insist, to both him and Narumi, that it was only because he was getting tired of hearing "Uchiha" every single time she called his name. But, Naruto knew that the raven was cool with her being around them.

Naruto watched his group of friends (Sakura, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Neji and Kiba), as well as a couple of his other classmates, as they chatted not far from where he stood, surrounding the ever popular Narumi, laughing and smiling at whatever topic was being discussed. The only one who wasn't over by the idol was…

"Yo, are you listening to me, Dobe?"

Naruto looked to his raven-haired, onyx-eyed best friend, smiling apologetically at Sasuke.

"Sorry, Teme. What were you saying?"

Sasuke shook his head at him. "I was trying to ask you if you've noticed anything similar between you and Narumi, Dobe."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "That again?" For the past two weeks, whenever he and Sasuke were alone, the raven would ask the same thing, or insinuate that they were so alike.

"Sasuke, there's nothing 'similar' between me and Narumi-chan."

The raven wrinkled his eyebrows at the blonde, smirking as he did so. "Oh, really? Do I _need_ to prove it to you?"

Sasuke lifted his hand up to where Naruto could see as he counted on his fingers for each thing Sasuke he brought up.

"There's your eating habits," he lifted a finger.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "You know I have a fast metabolism, Teme," he stated.

"And so does Narumi. I watched you _both_ eat like, 10 sushi rolls, a slice of cake, and two apples in a row the other day at lunch! Tell me that she has gained a single pound from that and I will dismiss it."

Naruto thought for a moment and knew Sasuke was right. The idol never gained any weight. Like _at all_, but he had only assumed she worked it off with exercise when she got home from school or at her rehearsals.

He shrugged. "Okay, that's one."

"And her, may I say, disgusting choice of snack food to eat when we go out?"

"Ramen is not disgusting, Sasuke!" He stuck his tongue out at him. "But, fine! That's two."

"Taste in music?"

Naruto crossed his arms. "You can't really count that, Teme. She _sings_ pop and rock for a living."

Sasuke only smirked wider. "But you fail to remember that stacks of CD's she had in her living room when we visited her yesterday. Most of _those_ were not by her, Dobe."

Naruto blinked a few times, obviously defeated. "Okay, I see your point on that one."

"Your personalities. You two are way to bubbly and cheerful, _and_ you're nice to every single person you meet. A sane person could literally puke the rainbows and sunshine by being with you two as long as I have."

Naruto only smiled. "Just because you're always a sourpuss doesn't mean everyone has to as well. Besides, you know you like her company."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. "Only because you're always around her, Dobe. I merely tolerate her."

He laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I will humor you with that one. Go on, if you have any that is."

"Your birthdays," the raven replied.

Naruto blinked, confused. "What about our birthdays?"

"Ugh!" Sasuke groaned. "They're _both_ in October, for Kami's sake! Isn't that a bit weird?"

He rolled his azure eyes at him again. "Coincidence," he said each syllable at a time. "That's all it is. Besides, she only told us it was in October. Not what day."

"Still counts, Naruto."

The blonde crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine. Anything else? Because now I believe you're simply making things as you go," he said, looking at how now Sasuke was holding up a, now, outstretched hand.

Sasuke smirked. "Oh, I'm sure I can think of more but we both know where I'm getting. Admit it, Naruto."

He sighed heavily. "Okay, fine. Narumi and I have a _few_ things in common, What of it?"

"Naruto," the raven groaned again," what did I say on the way home after the concert? You two look alike, _and _you also have the same things in common."

Naruto laughed. "If you try to tell me that we're related—"

"Naruto, Dobe," Sasuke said, frowning quite a bit, "I'm just trying to say that there are things here you need to think about seriously. Who knows? Maybe you are—"

"Don't say it, Teme," the blonde warned.

The other only crossed his arms stubbornly. "I will. Maybe you are twins, or something. You clique together. It took you two only a few minutes for you to get along so well."

Naruto smiled sadly at his friend. "You're not jealous, are you?"

The raven blinked a number of times, flustered when he spoke.

"O-of course not! I have no reason to be jealous!"

He smiled wider, now grinning at his friend. "You sure? Sasuke, you'll always be my best friend. Have been, since we were just kids playing on the playground in Preschool."

The blonde watched as Sasuke practically shivered. "You _had_ to bring up that damned playground, didn't you? Ugh! The absolute horror of that retched sandpit."

Naruto laughed as his friend remembered all the times Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, Shikamaru, Gaara, and a whole bunch of other boys had dumped sand in Sasuke's underwear, and had buried the poor boy in the very sandpit, only to leave him there until it was time to go inside; often needing the teacher to help and pull him out.

"What I was trying to get at is that, Sasuke," the raven-haired boy looked at him, "nothing's going to change our friendship."

Sasuke faintly smiled. "Dobe, even I know that. But that's not what I—"

"Hey guys!"

Naruto and Sasuke turned to face the ones who had just called out to them—Sakura and Ino, who were both giggling and grinning.

The blonde smiled at them while Sasuke, on the other hand, turned his head away, trying his very best to ignore the two girls.

"Hey, Sakura, and Ino. What's going on?"

The girls giggled for a couple more minutes before smiling at Naruto.

"Your birthday is this Wednesday, right?" Ino said first.

When he nodded, they exchanged glances, grinning back at him. "You're having another party, right? Like last year's?" Sakura asked, ever so sweetly.

Naruto chuckled, and Sasuke, who had grown irritated, finally acknowledged the two.

"Will you just get to the point already?" The raven growled.

Sakura frowned, while Ino got on the defensive. "Jeez, who has your panties in a twist?" She asked him, which got the pinkette to burst into giggles next her, and Sasuke to get flustered like before.

"No one has my—"

"Alright. Seriously you two," the girls quieted and turned their attention back to the blonde. "Why you asking?"

"Well," Sakura started.

Ino finished, "We know that a certain idol is planning to perform at your birthday party."

"Sakura! Ino! What are you telling Naruto?"

They all looked up, seeing none other than the blonde idol walking over to them. From the look of how her eyes, which sparkled amethyst, were narrowed she was about to get onto the two gossiping girls.

Suddenly, said girls paled, laughing nervously. Speaking in unison.

"N-nothing, Narumi!"

When she approached them, however, they ran off, heading anywhere but there. Once gone, a deep sigh could be heard, coming from Narumi, who smiled weakly at the boys.

"I suppose they told you, neh Naruto?"

Naruto only smiled. "Tell me what?" But, the raven scoffed at him.

"Naruto, you need to learn how to lie better, because you literally suck at it." Sasuke turned to the idol. "Those two loud-mouths let it slip about your 'present' to Naruto for his birthday."

Naruto frowned. "Sorry, Narumi."

But, she laughed, Narumi's smile warm as she looked to the blonde again. "No matter. I just wanted to help make your birthday the best it cold be," she explained.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's not like you didn't know that Naruto _loves_ your music," he said, being sarcastic and teasing the blonde boy.

Narumi giggled while Naruto blushed furiously.

"Sasuke!" He exclaimed, hitting his friend on the arm, which only made the raven laugh at him.

Naruto then felt a slender hand touch his shoulder, making him look to the idol again, who was smiling at him.

"In any case, I would be honored if you allowed me to perform as my birthday present to you, Naruto."

The blonde grinned. "That would be great! Thank you Narumi!"

She grinned as well, patting his shoulder. "Awesome. Well," she let out a breath of air, "I should go on home. I only have a couple days to rehearse," she winked. "If you have any requests, just email or text me and I will make sure to fit them in."

Naruto nodded. "Will do. Just promise not to overwork yourself, okay?"

She waved absently. "Sure, sure. See you later, guys." Narumi waved goodbye, walking off into the direction of her house.

The blonde chucked at her attitude, noticing Sasuke smirk in the corner of his eye.

"May I add that you two are stubborn as heck?"

Naruto glanced sideways at him. "Don't you start again, Teme."

The raven only laughed.

**~Haha! That ever stubborn Sasuke! What I tell you? But, could there be something more between the blonde and the idol? Hm? Or is it "just coincidence?" Read on to find out for sure! A Review would also be nice. ;) Love you!**

**_friendwriter_**


	8. Secrets That They Keep

***Hey there! ****_Friendwriter_**** here, and I have a very dramatic chapter for you! Please read to find out what exactly I mean ;) Firstly, the disclaimer has a few words...**

**DISCLAIMER: I, friendwriter, do NOT own Naruto, or any of it's characters. I am simply a huge fan of the show/manga, as well as it's rightful creator, Masashi Kishimoto (manga), and director Hayato Date (anime). **

**The only character I own is Narumi. Please read on! :)**

****I dedicate this to one of my best friends. Sam, I will always be honest with you, and I shall never hold a secret from your ears. ;)****

The next couple of days went by pretty fast and, soon, it was Tuesday. Tomorrow would be his birthday, and the party would be held after school. So far, all of his friends would be there. A few of them had even said that they would help decorate and get the food ready for it. He didn't even mind too much that some, if not most, were going especially to see Narumi perform. Honestly? He was ecstatic that she was going to be there, singing just for him, as a present since she knew Naruto was a huge fan of hers.

The only thing the blonde was worried about was where that very idol was at now, for, as he looked around the classroom after it ended, she was nowhere in sight. She also hadn't been there before or during class, either.

"Hey Sakura?" He called to one of his friends.

The pinkette looked up and over at him, beaming. "Hey Naruto! What's up?"

He smiled at her. "By any chance do you know where Narumi went?" Another thought came to him, making him look around the room. "Or Sasuke, for that matter?"

Sakura frowned. "Narumi? I don't really know. I was a bit surprised to see that she wasn't in class this morning. But, I thought she was just late, maybe got stuck in rehearsals." The pinkette then put a hand to her chin, cupping it. "As for Sasuke? I know for a certain that he was here this morning and during class, but right after the bell rang he seemed to just vanish."

Naruto frowned. He was hoping that she would _at least_ know where his raven friend went. Sakura was co-president of their school's "Sasuke Fan Club," along with her best friend Ino. So, he was a bit disappointed to hear that she had no more to tell him, until…

"Oh, wait!"

The blonde lifted his head, hope overfilling him when the pinkette bounced on her toes.

"I remember him muttering something right before he left. Something, something about having to go up to the roof? Yeah, definitely the roof."

Naruto frowned again. "The roof? Anything else? Like, why he needed to go?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "I just figured he was going up there to eat his lunch like you guys always do," she told him.

"Did you see him a sack lunch from home?" Normally, the raven do such things but he might've decided to that day and just didn't see it before or during class.

But, to his disappointment, Sakura shook her head.

"I don't believe so. But he looked like he was in a hurry." She smiled weakly. "I'm sorry I cant tell you more, Naruto."

He shook his head. "That's okay, Sakura. See you later, okay?" Naruto smiled at her to better reassure her.

Sakura beamed once again. "You're welcome, Naru-to?"

The blonde hadn't heard her say his name as he headed for the roof, running most of the way. To say the least, Naruto was worried about his raven-haired friend, and needed to know that he was okay. It was when he reached the door that lead onto the roof that Naruto suddenly stopped. Through the closed door, he heard two voices, a boy and a girl's. But, when he moved closer so he was pressed against the door, he could recognize the both of them with ease—Sasuke and Narumi.

"This is enough, Narumi!" Sasuke was yelling at her.

Then came the sound of her sweet voice, which was much calmer than the raven's. "What are you-"

"Don't give me that bull! You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!" Sasuke's voice now sounder harsher, getting all the more upset.

Naruto heard a deep sigh.

"Sasuke, don't you think I _want_ to say something?"

"Then, why don't you?!" He questioned her.

"Because—"

"Because, what?! Why won't you?!"

Suddenly, the idol's voice stopped being calm, becoming an octave higher.

"Because I can't! I don't know _how_! It's been years since I've spoke to _anyone_ about it."

"But, Narumi." The raven seemed to be calming down as he spoke gently. "You need to tell him _before_ he finds out on his own. That is, if he puts all the pieces together."

"If you're so worried, why don't _you_ tell him, Mr. Oh-So-Confident? Does he know about you and _your_ little secret?" Narumi asked the other.

There was silence before a loud outtake of breath as Sasuke huffed.

"That's beside the point. _Your _secret could really change his life, and you know it, Narumi."

Another deep sigh.

"Not just his, Sasuke. What if he won't accept it? What if…What if he doesn't believe me, and comes to hate me? He could push me away. I'd lose him forever."

"You won't know for sure until you come out with it, Narumi. So, try."

More silence.

"Alright, but…you, too. You need to tell him your secret, as well."

"F-fine. But, when?"

Naruto could hear the nervousness in the raven's voice. He had _never_ seen, much less heard, Sasuke become nervous. Not since they became best friends years ago. But, his attention drew back to the conversation as Narumi spoke again.

"How about tomorrow? After the party."

"I don't know—"

The idol interrupted the raven. "You said it yourself. 'He has the right to know,'" the idol said, repeating what Sasuke had only told her moments ago.

This time the sigh came from the raven. "I hate to say it but, you're right. Tomorrow it is."

"Okay. Tomorrow we will tell Naruto everything. Deal?"

"Deal," Sasuke confirmed.

Naruto could hear the shuffling of feet as the headed for the door. Panicking, the blonde sprinted back down the steps, heading for anywhere but there where Sasuke and Narumi could catch him.

One thought kept running through Naruto's head, however, making the boy frown.

'What are those two hiding from me?'

**~Uh, oh! What ****_are_**** Sasuke and Narumi keeping from him? More to come soon! So, please read and review? :) Please and Thank You! Much love,**

**_friendwriter_**


	9. Putting on a Face

***Hello! Your loving ****_friendwriter_**** here! And I bring you a, short, chapter featuring our favorite, Naruto! How is the poor blonde to handle the news of his best friend and idol, of keeping secrets from him? Read on to find out! Now, the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, friendwriter, do NOT own Naruto, or any of it's characters. I am simply a huge fan of the show/manga, as well as it's rightful creator, Masashi Kishimoto (manga), and director Hayato Date (anime). **

**The only character I own is Narumi. Please read on! :)**

****I dedicate this to one of my best friends, Sam. I promise to always be true to myself, and keep you in the loop of things going up, or down. ;)****

The night before would prove to be overly restless as Naruto woke up on the morning of his birthday, feeling tired and not in the mood to face the day. Not when he knew that two people he cared for were keeping secrets from the blonde.

For the rest of yesterday, after overhearing Sasuke and Narumi's conversation about him, Naruto had stayed clear of the two. He was more afraid than angry. He was afraid that they would discover that he had been eavesdropping on them, and never want to talk to him, much less tell him wanted they wanted. Then, there was the nagging feeling that maybe their secrets would only upset him, and that was why they didn't want to tell him at first. Naruto was only angry for the fact that they were keeping secrets from him.

But, nevertheless, the poor boy was full of nervousness as he got dressed, ate a quick breakfast, and headed for school. In the hallways to his classroom, friends who saw him wished him a "Happy Birthday" and "See you later," almost making him forget about how horrible he truly felt. That is, until he walked into his homeroom, and saw them immediately.

As he walked to his desk, Naruto noticed how Narumi spotted him first, leaning over to lightly tap Sasuke on his shoulders to get him to look up from his recent book. Both watching as Naruto sat down in his chair. Both of them smiled as they walked over to his desk, each on either side of him, trapping him completely.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto!" The idol and the raven cheered in unison.

The blonde boy smiled weakly. "Thanks you guys," he replied, praying to Kami that his voice didn't hold any edginess.

Sasuke looked down, frowning. "Yo, what's up with you?" Of course his best friend would see past his guise.

Narumi looked to Sasuke then back to him, frowning. "What's wrong, Naruto? You okay?"

No, he was _not_ okay. But, it wasn't like he could tell him that, though. Naruto only smiled a little wider, deciding to go for a half-lie.

"Oh, just anxious for tonight," he said. "I'm really looking forward to your performance, Narumi."

They seemed to buy his explanation for his "strange behavior," for the idol softened her expression to smile warmly, and the raven relaxed some, although watching him a bit more carefully.

"I'm glad to hear that!" Narumi grinned. "I'm positive you won't be disappointed, Naruto."

Even Sasuke smiled. "Since Narumi is giving you a special performance for your birthday present, and that's hard enough to follow," he smirked at her but spoke to him. "My gift to you will have to wait until after the festivities. If that's okay with you, I mean, Naruto."

Naruto nodded. "Sure, that's absolutely fine, Sasuke."

The bell chimed then, and the two sat back down in their seats quickly as Kakashi entered the room. For the rest of the morning, and afternoon, Naruto would try to relax and do his best from answering any questions from Sasuke and Narumi, unless he really needed to. But, if he did needed to do so, Naruto would smile and laugh as if nothing he heard happened yesterday.

'Oh boy," Naruto thought to himself. 'Kami, help me…'

**~Phew! Boy, does Naruto have it rough? :( But, maybe, his luck will turn out better like before? Hm? Please read and review? Please and Thank You! Love always, **

**_friendwriter_**


	10. The Party

***Hey you guys! How are you liking the story so far? :) Well a few more chapters to come for you! It's the night of Naruto's birthday party, and a lot is in store for him! Firstly, the disclaimer arrives!** **:D**

**DISCLAIMER: I, friendwriter, do NOT own Naruto, or any of it's characters. I am simply a huge fan of the show/manga, as well as it's rightful creator, Masashi Kishimoto (manga), and director Hayato Date (anime). I also do NOT own the songs, "Boy Like You," by Ke$ha and Ashley Tisdale, or "Hit The Lights," by Selena Gomez & the Scene. **

**The only character I own is Narumi. Please read on! :)**

****I dedicate this to a very good friend of mine. Sam, may you always be the life of the party. ;)****

Naruto grinned at how well the preparations for his birthday party were coming along. He was utterly grateful when his friends, keeping their promises, showed up right after school, most of them walking with him, to set up.

Kiba and couple other boys, Shino and Sai, set up the decoration; along with Kiba's ever faithful dog, Akamaru, which would go back and forth delivering streamers, chains of paper, and bags of balloons.

Sakura and Ino mostly worked in the kitchen, fixing snacks with groceries that they had brought from the store. Hinata had baked a cake for Naruto, made out of scratch, while her cousin, Neji, set a huge table with a table cloth, plates, and utensils, a paper napkin under each plate as he went.

Shikamaru, Choji, and Lee were even generous enough to build a small, collapsible stage for Narumi to perform on! Everything was perfect! From the looks of it, every one of his friends was there. All except Narumi and Sasuke, that is.

Forgetting for a moment about the scene he overheard between the two, Naruto worried over his friends, afraid that something had happened to them. It was getting close to the time to start and they hadn't arrived yet, and Sasuke was usually very persistent about being punctual and on time for every event he went to. But, his fears quickly dispersed when a couple taps were heard on his door, hoping that the "missing" would be there. His prayers were heard when he went to open the door, finding the idol and his best friend on the other side, both smiling up at him.

Sasuke's smile slowly turned into a smirk. "What? You didn't think we would miss your party, did you, Dobe?"

Narumi turned to frown at the raven. "Be nice, Sasuke." She looked back to him. "Sorry fro worrying you, Naruto," she smiled apologetically. "My ride was a little late."

"And Itachi decided he couldn't be bothered to drop me off, so unfortunately I had to get a ride from her," Sasuke pointed toward her direction.

"Hey!" Narumi pouted as they walked inside. "If it weren't for me, you would be walking over here in the dark."

"At least I would've been here earlier," Sasuke countered.

"It's not even a minute past!" The idol said, defensively.

Naruto busted into laughter, which ended their bickering, making them both look in his direction. No matter what secrets these two had, for all he cared, there was nothing for Naruto to worry about. Not when they were fighting over getting to his party on time.

The raven and the idol smiled at him.

"What's so funny, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Narumi giggled. "Let him be, Sasuke. He's happy, and that's all that matters. Right, Naruto?"

The boy stopped laughing to nod at her, smiling wide.

"Hey!"

All three turned to see his other friends smiling, as well.

"Now that the last two guests have arrived, can we start the par-tay?" Kiba asked, the others bursting into laughter and Akamaru to bark and wag happily by his master.

Smiling and nodding, Naruto offered to take Narumi's bag, which was strung across her shoulder. She let him, but not before taking out a CD case from inside it. He, then, watched as she, gingerly, go onto the small stage and hand Shikimaru the CD, who popped it into Naruto's stereo.

While he calibrated the CD per her instructions, Narumi faced his guests, smiling into a small microphone that Sakura and Ino had, giggling, handed her.

"Hey all!" She called out to them.

"Hey!" Everyone, including Naruto and, yes even Sasuke replied back.

"First, a quick shout out to one of my new, and best, friend whose birthday we're celebrating today. Naruto, Happy Birthday!"

The blonde reddened when everyone repeated, all grinning, "Happy Birthday!" to him. Nonetheless, he smiled, nodding in appreciation.

To spare him any more embarrassment, the idol regained the guests attention.

"To kick off the celebration, a song I know a certain someone loves," she winked at Naruto before looking to Shikimaru. "Hit it, Shiki!" She said, calling the boy by his nickname.

Before he could even think about what song she was referring to, Naruto heard the music play, and instantly recognized the song as the idol took a breath before singing.

_What do I do with a boy like you?  
L-like you  
What do I do with you? (Oh)  
What do I do?  
With a boy like you?_

_I know you know_  
_I'm wrapped around your finger_  
_You're so, you're so_  
_Beautiful and dangerous, hot and cold_  
_Don't you see the light, boy_  
_I could blow your mind, boy_  
_Let me be your new toy_

_I do what I want_  
_And I get what I want_  
_When I want it, w-want it, w-want it_  
_I'm not gonna stop_  
_Til I get what you got, til I got it, g-got it, g-got it_

_What do I do_  
_With a boy, with a boy like you?_  
_Got me lost got me hooked_  
_Now I'm so confused_  
_Was this a part of your plan?_  
_I don't really understand_

_What to do, what to do_  
_With a boy like you (Oh)_  
_With a boy like you (Oh)_  
_With a boy like you_

_I'm gonna win_  
_Boy your game is over_  
_Try to play but your odds are ten to one_  
_Keep the change after I'm done wit-cha_  
_You won't know what hit-cha_  
_You're not fooling anyone_

_I do what I want_  
_And I get what I want_  
_When I want it, w-want it, w-want it_  
_I'm not gonna stop_

_Til I get what you got, til I got it, g-got it, g-got it_

_What do I do_  
_With a boy, with a boy like you?_  
_Got me lost got me hooked_  
_Now I'm so confused_  
_Was this apart of your plan?_  
_I don't really understand_

_What to do, what to do_  
_With a boy like you_

_What do I do_  
_With a boy like you?_  
_L-like you_  
_What do I do with you? (Oh)_  
_L-like you_  
_What do I do_  
_With a boy like you?_  
_What do I do_  
_With a boy like you?_  
_Like you_  
_What do I do with you? (Oh)_  
_L-like you_  
_What do I_  
_W-what do I do_

_What do I do_  
_With a boy, with a boy like you?_  
_Got me lost got me hooked_  
_Now I'm so confused_  
_Was this a part of your plan?_  
_I don't really understand_

_What to do, what to do_  
_With a boy like you_

_What do I do_  
_With a boy, with a boy like you?_  
_Got me lost got me hooked_  
_Now I'm so confused_  
_Was this a part of your plan?_  
_I don't really understand_

_What to do, what to do_  
_With a boy like you_

_What do I do_  
_With a boy like you?_  
_L-like you_  
_What do I do with you? (Oh)_  
_With a boy like you (Oh)_  
_What do I do_  
_With a boy like you?_  
_L-like you_  
_What do I do with you? (Oh)_  
_With a boy like you (Oh)_  
_With a boy like you (Oh)_  
_With a boy, with a boy like you_

The next couple of songs she sang were familiar. After "Boy Like You," was "Round & Round," and, then a popular and recent hit of hers, "Tell Me Something That I Don't Know." But, when she had finished those two, the idol got everyone's attention again.

Grinning, Narumi addressed them, looking through them until her and Naruto's eyes met.

"This next song is new, so you may have never heard it before. But, hopefully, you will come to enjoy it, just as much as I did when I wrote it for this occasion." At her signal, Shikimaru started the last song of hers for the evening.

_It's the boy you never told 'I like you'  
It's the girl you let get away  
It's the one you saw that day on the train  
But you freaked out and walked away_

_It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas_  
_Things you swear you'd do before you die_  
_It's the city of love that waits for you_  
_But you're too damn scared to fly_

_[Chorus x2:]_  
_Hit the lights_  
_Let the music move you_  
_Lose yourself tonight_  
_Come alive_  
_Let the moment take you_  
_Lose control tonight_

_It's the time that you totally screwed up_  
_Still you're tryna get it out your brain_  
_It's the fight you had when you didn't make up_  
_It's the past that you're dying to change_

_It's all the money that you're saving_  
_While the good life passes by_  
_It's all the dreams that never came true_  
_'Cause you're too damn scared to try._

_[Chorus x2:]_  
_Hit the lights_  
_Let the music move you_  
_Lose yourself tonight_  
_Come alive_  
_Let the moment take you_  
_Lose control tonight_

_It's a mad, mad world_  
_Gotta make an escape_  
_It's a perfect world_  
_When you go all the way_  
_Hit the lights_  
_Let the music move you_  
_Lose yourself tonight_

_So let's go (go, go, go) all the way_  
_Yeah let's go (go, go, go) night and day_  
_From the floor to the rafters_  
_People raise your glasses_  
_We could dance forever_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Hit the lights_  
_Let the music move you_  
_Lose yourself tonight_  
_Come alive_  
_Let the moment take you_  
_Lose control tonight_

_It's a mad, mad world_  
_Gonna make an escape_  
_It's a perfect world_  
_When you go all the way_  
_Hit the lights_  
_Let the music move you_  
_Lose yourself tonight_

The party after that lasted for a couple more hours, and somewhere in there he had blown out his candles and everyone got a slice. Naruto was relieved that Narumi had took a long break after singing. She had really earned it, and was currently chatting with Sakura and Ino over by the punch bowl.

"She's really getting used to normal, teenage, stuff, neh Naruto?"

The blonde smiled at his raven-haired best friend. "That she is. But," he looked back to the idol. "Is that so bad? I mean, she, herself, said she wanted to try to 'pursue a normal, teenage life.' I believe that she deserves to be a teenager after all the hardwork she's put in her career."

"True. But, you do know Narumi's only able to have such a 'normal' life because of you, right? It's because you that she has settled in so easily in Konoha."

Confused, Naruto looked at him. "How's that? Do remember that she used to live here."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like ages ago. But, you two have a _bond_, Naruto. And, it's pretty tight."

Naruto sighed. "You're referring to _that_ again."

The raven smirked. "I'm not wrong."

"Nor are you right," the blonde countered.

"Just admit it, Dobe. You'll see. I'm right about you two." The raven-haired boy walked off, then, saying he was getting a drink.

For the rest of the night, Sasuke didn't mention the "bond" between him and Narumi, and the idol made sure to give most of her undivided attention to the blonde, which was mostly filled with answering questions that the birthday boy came up with, even answering ones about how she came up with all her songs. Experience was what she said for most of them.

When the party ended almost at midnight, however, everyone filed to tell Naruto that the party was awesome and wished him a peaceful night and, again, a Happy Birthday.

Though, when he turned around, after shutting the door behind them, Naruto saw that Sasuke and Narumi were the last two of his guests who hadn't left yet.

"Naruto," the raven said.

The idol smiled. "We need to talk."

'Uh, oh," the blonde thought to himself.

**~Uh oh! Squared! It's after the party and secrets will soon be revealed! How will Naruto handle BOTH what Sasuke and Narumi have to say? Please read to find out! Also, a Review, please? And Thank You! Much love!**

**_friendwriter_**


	11. Fustration & an Idol's Secret

***Hello! Getting nearer to the revealing of the secrets! So, I won't spare you any more waiting ;) But, sadly, the disclaimer interrupts... :P lol**

**DISCLAIMER: I, friendwriter, do NOT own Naruto, or any of it's characters. I am simply a huge fan of the show/manga, as well as it's rightful creator, Masashi Kishimoto (manga), and director Hayato Date (anime). **

**The only character I own is Narumi. Please read on! :)**

****I dedicate this to a very awesome friend of mine. Sam, I pray I never upset you, or get you angry with me. Peace, my friend. ;)****

Naruto now sat on his couch in his living room. The decorations and any leftover food were tucked neatly away. All that was left was Sasuke and Narumi, who were standing in front of him as we speak.

Clearing his throat, he gestured to his other chairs. "Would you guys like to sit?" He asked them, politely. They were his guests, after all, and Naruto always tried to be a good host.

"We prefer to stand," the raven simply said.

Narumi smiled warmly, trying to hide the frown that was creeping to the corners of her mouth. "Please don't be upset with what we have to tell you, Naruto," she pleaded with her eyes, their amethyst color shining from the light in the room.

The blonde's thought were clouded, haunted by Sasuke's and Narumi's conversation on the roof from the day before. These two, who were close friends of his, having known Sasuke all his life and Narumi being his favorite idol, were keeping things from him, secrets that they had both knew about the other and had kept from Naruto.

Suddenly, the stress of the situation came rushing at him full force, and he broke down.

"What is it?!"

Now both the raven and the idol were frowning at him.

"Naruto?" "What are you—?"

They had tried to talk to him at once, but he stood up quickly, his azure eyes trying to betray him as tears formed in them.

"No!" I know you are keeping secrets from me!" He narrowed his eyes at them, squinting through his tears. "Both of you."

Sasuke's onyx orbs lit up in acknowledgment. "You were listening in on us on the roof, weren't you?"

Narumi's eyes darted between the other two, her eyes glistening with tears of her own as she looked back to Naruto.

"Naruto…you…you weren't supposed to hear that."

The blonde shook his head, trying to rid the headache that was starting to form.

"Well, I did. So, please, no more secrets. Whatever you wanted to tell me, just…" He paused, taking a deep breath as he did so. "Tell me already. I can't take it anymore."

He watched as Sasuke and Narumi gave each other quick glances, then nod in unison.

"Narumi, you first," the raven told her.

She took a deep, shuddering breath, and went to go sit on the couch, gesturing for him to sit down with her. Deciding to take her silent plea, Naruto sat down next to her, turning himself so he faced her. He noticed that she looked awfully upset, the way her eyes shined and her tears were falling down her, now, drenched cheek.

So, he smiled at her. "Whatever it is, Narumi-chan, I will listen and try to understand. I promise it won't affect out friendship in any way," Naruto assured her.

The idol smiled weakly. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." She took another breath before continuing.

"Do you remember that one day, at school and during lunch, while we were waiting for Sasuke? How we were talking about our families?"

The blonde did remember. It had been a week ago. Narumi had confessed that she had no family. He remembered the sad look in her eyes when she told him that her parents had died when she was really young, no more than a few years old. And, to her knowledge, she didn't have a relative, much less a close one that she could talk to.

Naruto had felt so bad for her. He, too, had no parents. They had also died, but in a fire that had destroyed his home many years ago. The boy had been admitted into a foster home until, one day, he was adopted by a friend of his parents, Jiraiya, who took care of Naruto until he was able to take care of himself.

But, Narumi had no one.

He frowned. "Yeah, I remember."

She frowned as well. "Well, there's something I need to tell you. I, uh…I do have another relative, a brother, who I found out lives here in Konoha. That's mainly why I came here, not just because of my concert at the end of the summer. That, that was just pure coincidence and good timing."

Naruto couldn't help grinning at the news, though a little confused as to why she was still upset.

"That's great, Narumi!" The idol smiled, but weakly.

"I really wanted to look for him, after all these years of being separated. And, I found him."

The blonde slowly frowned. "That's good, right? Why would you be so afraid to tell me about your long-lost brother?"

He started to feel angry inside. What if the person she had found only turned up to be a jerk, and rejected her? But, that was soon wiped out of his mind when Narumi smiled wider.

"Because, Naruto… That boy, my brother, is my twin. And, well…He's you."

Naruto blinked. "W-what?"

Narumi giggled, speaking clearer for him.

"Naruto, _you_ are my brother."

**~O.o...W-what?! Narumi is...Oh wow! Please read to continue? Also, a Review to tell me how good/bad this is? lol Please and Thank You! Love,**

**_friendwriter_**


	12. My Idol Is My Sister!

***Hello! Last time we learned something very...revealing...about Narumi and Naruto's relationship. In this chapter, she explains in detail what happened. Why were they separated? Hm? Before you read, here's the disclaimer to remind me that I don't own anything... :P lol**

**DISCLAIMER: I, friendwriter, do NOT own Naruto, or any of it's characters. I am simply a huge fan of the show/manga, as well as it's rightful creator, Masashi Kishimoto (manga), and director Hayato Date (anime). **

**The only character I own is Narumi. Please read on! :)  
**

****I dedicate this a best friend of mine. We were born the same day, just different years. Seriously! How cool is that?! ;)****

Minutes passed, and Naruto was at a loss of words with the recent information that his idol, Narumi, had just given him.

_"Naruto, you are my brother."_

She had told him, with full confidence and a smiled radiating at him as she told him about their relation. Surely, the idol wouldn't joke about something so serious as that. And, right now Narumi was watching him carefully, waiting for a response, anything from him to indicate that he was alright after what she had just told him.

Finally, Naruto found his voice. "But, h-how? I mean, I-I never knew about a possible sibling, much less a-a sister. A-and…" He looked at her eyes.

"Our e-eyes don't match, yet y-you say w-we're t-twins?"

The idol smiled warmly at him, clearly understanding his confusion. Her eyes were a beautiful hue of amethyst, light purple, which was quite a contrast to Naruto's own azure ones, a clear shade of cerulean.

"Do you remember the fire that consumed our home, Naruto? About 13 years ago?" She frowned as if she was recalling it herself.

A quick flashback of his house, Naruto's family home, burning down in flames and smoke entered his mind. It was that very fire that took Naruto's, who were also, apparently, Narumi's, parents' lives. It had also been the cause for the little marks marring his face, 3 little whisker-like streaks, on each side of his mouth, on his cheeks.

"Y-yeah?"

Narumi smiled once again. "I suffered some, well, injuries, just like you." She brushed a hand against one of his cheeks.

"Only," she continued, "mine were my eyes. I was sitting too close and the flames seared my eyes, making it quite impossible for me to see clearly for a long time afterwards. Now, even after surgery, I wear these."

Naruto watched as she leaned forward, gently touching her eyes. When she leaned back again, he gasped.

In her hands, she carefully held two contact lenses, both a shade of light purple. But it was what they had been covering that had him take in that sharp intake of breath.

Her eyes, Narumi's real ones, were a deep but bright blue color. Azure. Just like…

"M-my eyes…" Naruto said, in awe, gently reaching up to graze the corner of her eyes.

The idol giggled. "Technically, they're mine. But," she smiled at him, "you're right."

"That's not all, Naruto."

Sasuke, who had been silently watching them all this time, commented. Naruto looked up at him to see the raven smile.

"Go on, Narumi. Show him."

Naruto turned back to the girl before him, not having a chance to ask what Sasuke was referring to, when she suddenly started lifting her shirt up.

The blonde's eyes shot wide open. "W-whoah! Narumi!"

She only rolled her eyes at him, still pulling up her shirt until her stomach was revealed to him. There, on her slim belly, was a mark.

"Is that…?"

Narumi smiled wider. "I'm sure you have the same on yours, neh Naruto? It's our birthmark."

Naruto didn't need to pull his own shirt up to know that she was right. Because there, on her stomach, was the same exact match to the swirl and sun-like pattern that he had on his stomach. While Narumi lowered her shirt back down, Naruto looked from her to Sasuke, smiling at the raven.

"You knew?" When Sasuke nodded, he continued, looking back to his idol, his sister. "How? Why were we separated, Narumi?"

Narumi frowned. "After the accident, we were both sent to foster care. But, when Uncle Jiraiya came to see us one day, hoping to adopt both of us, they told him that he couldn't. He wouldn't be able to financially take care of both of us, not when we were so young. So, unfortunately, he left with just one." She smiled. "But, I'm relieved he took you, Naruto. He gave you a home after our parents died. Besides," Narumi smiled wider.

"It was shortly after that when I was discovered. A talent agency was looking for a young scout, and they found me. They took me in and I was soon dancing onstage. After that I acted in a few plays, here and there, and soon was singing. After that, I paid for the surgery I needed, after having to wear these contacts for so long."

"One day, after a concert, I told my manager that I wanted to look for my brother, and to ask the foster home that took us in for a more recent address. They, however, couldn't give me one, seeing how you had moved out of Jiraiya's home at the age of 14, but that you still lived in Konoha. So, as a favor, I pleaded that my last concert be in Konoha, a couple years before you were to graduate the academy here, also to enroll as a student, myself, so that I could join you. I had been studying hard in home school, so I knew I would have no trouble transferring, and, after some debate, she complied."

Naruto's eyes widened once again after her long explanation. "So, that first day…you knew?"

Narumi nodded, smiling weakly. "At first I was a bit nervous. After hearing Kakashi-sensei say your last name, I thought, just maybe, you and my brother weren't the same. That you were two separate people, with just the same last name. But, after meeting you again on that roof, as well as having the chance to hang out with you these past couple weeks, I _knew. _I knew that _you_ had to be him, my brother, my twin that I have been looking for. I just…I just didn't know how to approach you."

When the blonde only stared, caught by surprise about how nervous _she_ had been, the idol smiled a little wider, tears looking like they would escape any moment again.

"Do you hate me?"

Naruto blinked. He was going to ask her why he would ever _hate_ her, when Naruto remembered the conversation on the roof.

He smiled. "Of course not!"

The blonde surprised her, suddenly hugging her close to him. She returned it, squeezing him back after a couple moments. Satisfied, he pulled back, looking her straight into her eyes, which seemed more beautiful than her amethyst ones for the blue of them now looked even more amazing, gleaming as they shined from the light in his living room.

"Narumi-chan, to just know that I have a sister as amazing as you, I couldn't feel any more prouder," he told her, earning a grin from her. "I could _never_ had figured out that my favorite idol would also be my twin sister." He beamed at her and she giggled, hugging him once again.

In his ear, Naruto could hear her ever-sweet voice. "Thank you, Naruto."

He smiled, hugging her tighter. "Anytime, Narumi."

After a couple minutes, there was a sound of someone clearing his throat. The newly reunited brother and sister looked up and over at the raven as he smirked/smiled at them.

Narumi giggled. "I see someone wants to tell _their _secret, neh Sasuke?"

The raven rolled his eyes at her. "That's what I'm trying to get at, Narumi. So, will ya?" He nodded at the two, who were still hugging.

They unhooked their arms around each other then, Narumi standing up and waving her hand in a sweeping gesture to have Sasuke sit with Naruto, and going to take the raven's previous spot from when he was watching the idol and the blonde talk.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, who had folded his arms firmly across his chest when he sat down from across him.

"What is it that _you _wanted to tell me, Sasuke? Don't tell me that _we're _related, too?

Narumi giggled while the raven smirked, uncrossing his arms then.

"Not quite, Dobe."

The blonde laughed. "Didn't think so, or else you would have told me a _long_ time ago," he winked at his best friend.

But, instead of retorting with some sarcastic attitude like he usually did with Naruto, Sasuke frowned.

"Naruto, what I want to tell you may change our friendship, if not severe it completely."

Naruto frowned, as well. "Sasuke? What's wrong?"

The raven sighed deeply, his voice sounding just as nervous, if not more, on the roof from yesterday. Onyx, tense eyes searched his worried, azure ones.

"Naruto, I really like you."

The blonde smiled. "I know you do. Best friends are, normally, supposed to like each other," he offered.

But, Sasuke shook his head. "No, not in a way that I do. Naruto," the boy smiled, really smiled.

"I love you, Dobe."

**~Woah! First Narumi's secret, then Sasuske tells Naruto that he ****_loves_**** him?! What's the meaning of this?! Please read and review? Thank You! Much love, **

**_friendwriter_**


	13. My Best Friend Loves Me!

***HiYa! ****_Friendwriter_**** here, and a new chappie! At the end of the last chapter, Sasuke tells Naruto that he loves him. Could this really be true? What awaits them? Before you find out, a word from the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, friendwriter, do NOT own Naruto, or any of it's characters. I am simply a huge fan of the show/manga, as well as it's rightful creator, Masashi Kishimoto (manga), and director Hayato Date (anime). **

**The only character I own is Narumi. Please read on! :)**

****I dedicate this to a best friend of mine, Sam. I will admit, I love you. But, just in a friend-loves-one-of-her-besties way lol ;)****

Naruto _stared_ at his childhood friend. Sasuke, who had been the blonde's best friend since their days of Preschool, had just _confessed_ to him. The cold-hearted fool, who only socialized with the over friendly boy, had just said…

"Y-you what?"

Sasuke's normal behavior kicked in, rolling his eyes at the blonde.

"You heard me."

_"I love you, Dobe."_

Naruto had heard him right, or else the raven would have just laughed afterwards, calling it a joke of sorts and moved on. That was just his nature, something Naruto had long grew accustomed to.

But, to actually confess to Naruto? Was Sasuke really serious?

"If you think I'm pulling your leg, I'm not, Dobe," came Sasuke's harsh voice, bringing Naruto back to reality.

"But," he looked at Sasuke, "why?"

The raven frowned. "Why, what?"

The blonde took a breath, calming his heart that was trying to burst out of his ribcage.

"Why do you l-love me?"

Sasuke blinked a few times. "Why?" He smirked at him. "You really want to know?"

Naruto nodded slowly, almost afraid of the other's answer.

The other boy leaned closer, gesturing with his left index finger for him to do the same.

He was a little surprised by his friend's actions, but he complied nevertheless. Naruto barely noticed, out of the corner of his eye, when Narumi decided to leave the room at that particular moment.

'Traitor,' he thought to himself, that is until Sasuke's hands wound their way to the collar of Naruto's shirt.

He glanced down at the raven's eyes before turning his attention back to his friend's eyes, just as Sasuke spoke.

"Allow me to give you your birthday gift, Naruto."

Naruto frowned. "What are you—mmph!" He had just been about to ask him what he meant, when tender lips crashed onto his much softer ones.

Since his eyes were open when Sasuke had suddenly attacked his lips, Naruto watched as the raven's onyx-colored eyes closed, trying to pour his very feelings into the kiss.

It was watching, and feeling, his raven-haired best friend that made Naruto realize…

All the times that the Teme had stuck up for him, and had been there for the blonde, physically and emotionally; agreeing to hang out in the places that _he_ had suggested, with and without their friends. Sasuke telling Naruto that he didn't need other friends, just him. Even most of the raven's sour behavior could be taken to be signs of Sasuke's love and admiration for the blonde.

At this, Naruto smiled and, before Sasuke could dare and pull away, the blonde responded to his friend's kiss, making it hotter as he melded their lips harder and deeper, and longer for that matter. When both boys finally pulled away for air, Naruto smiled wider as Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. His expression only to soften a minute later to smile at Naruto.

"Do I take your response as a good one, Dobe?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at him, smirking a little. "What do _you_ think, Teme?"

Sasuke laughed. "Good, because," he gave Naruto one of the biggest grins that he had ever seen. "I've been wanting to ask you something since our first year of junior high."

The blonde lifted an eyebrow at him. "_That_ long, Sasuke?" Naruto laughed and smiled.

The other boy narrowed his eyes at him in mock anger, teasing Naruto.

"Shut it, Naruto," he warned.

Both of them laughed, only getting serious when Sasuke decided to lean and nip Naruto's ear to regain his attention. He didn't move except to lean back enough so that their faces were only inches apart. Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes, while the other gazed into his and smiled.

"As I was saying, Naruto," he took a deep breath, releasing it into Naruto's face. "Will you please do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

Naruto smiled. He knew that he felt the same way that Sasuke did for him. His very own heart wouldn't dare betray him as he gazed warmly into the raven's black orbs.

So, not answering his best friend first, Naruto closed the distance between their lips. Though, this time, Naruto had initiated it, and he could have sworn kissing him the second time tasted a whole lot sweeter than the first. And, when they pulled apart once again, Naruto leaned his forehead against the raven's, looking deep into his eyes as he did so, grinning.

"Of course, Sasuke," he finally answered.

Sasuke looked overly relieved, pressing his forehead a little harder again the blonde's, and they continued that position for some time, giving each other small pecks here and there until a small knock sounded. They looked over behind Sasuke, and saw Narumi standing there, leaning again a wall, smiling at them.

Naruto looked from her to Sasuke, pleading with his eyes more than his voice as the raven looked back at him.

Sighing, but smiling, Sasuke reluctantly pulled a little ways from him.

"Alright," he looked over at the idol, calling out to her. "Narumi, get your butt over and hug us, will ya?"

Narumi giggled, rushing back to Naruto's side, while Sasuke remained where he sat. With her tucked to his side, and Sasuke leaning against him with his arm on his shoulder, the blonde started to count.

"One," he said.

"Two," the raven muttered.

"Three!" Narumi chimed happily.

And the three hugged each other, in an, almost awkward, embrace, with Naruto sandwiched in between his best friend/boyfriend and his idol/sister.

A though, then, suddenly came to him, looking up at Narumi.

"Narumi?"

She smiled up at him. "Yes, Naruto?"

He smiled back at her. "Happy Birthday," he told her.

The idol giggled. "Thank you!"

The raven looked at her as well. "That reminds me," he said, smiling. "Whose older? You, or Naruto?" He asked, Sasuke's smile turning into a smirk.

She shook her head. "A lady doesn't tell her age, Sasuke."

"And you are no lady," Sasuke commented, "so spill it."

Naruto smiled wider. "I'm also curious," he said.

"Nope! Not telling! Besides," she smirked at the two boys. "Does it really matter? We're the same age," Narumi stated.

"But, you couldn't have been born at the same time. So, who was first?" Sasuke countered.

"Yeah," Naruto added. "Whose older by _seconds_, Narumi?"

With both boys teasing and questioning her, Narumi got up, walking away.

"You guys are _not_ funny!"

They followed her, however.

"It's not about us being funny, Narumi."

"We just want to know _all_ the facts."

"Not gonna happen, boys!" She called out, still walking away from them.

"Come on!" One of them begged.

"Tell us already," the other demanded.

"NO!"

**~Hahaha! The boys are peskering poor Narumi! :D And, awww! Naruto and Sasuke are a couple, thanks all to Sasuke telling him the truth behind ****_his_**** secret! Please read and review? An epilogue after this :) And also the end to my Naruto fic. Much love anyways, **

**_friendwriter_**


	14. Epilogue

***Hello my lovely readers! This is the last chapter to the story. Just a little something-something to end it all happy and bright. :D But, first off, the disclaimer...**

**DISCLAIMER: I, friendwriter, do NOT own Naruto, or any of it's characters. I am simply a huge fan of the show/manga, as well as it's rightful creator, Masashi Kishimoto (manga), and director Hayato Date (anime). I also do NOT own the song, "You're the Reason," by Victoria Justice.**

**The only character I own is Narumi. Please read on! :)**

****To Sam, a best friend who helped me from even before this story was created...You are incredible and, may I say, amazing! Thank you for being one of my very best friends. :) And, I hope your future is a bright as the sun and stars. ;)****

A blonde, spiky-haired, teenaged boy waited in a stadium. Naruto Uzumaki stood next to his best friend, as he waited for his number one, favorite idol come onstage.

Now, Naruto wasn't like typical teenaged boys, or so some had come to believe. Sure, he had someone to call his "beloved." That person happened to be his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. And, yes, Sasuke is a guy. So, what? But, what really made him unique was the idol onstage, Narumi. Talented and extraordinarily beautiful, with her long, flowing blonde hair and amethyst eyes, Narumi owned the stage and everyone loved her. Especially by her brother, who happened to be Naruto.

Said boy smiled, only to tear his eyes away from the idol when his raven-haired boyfriend nudged him in the side.

Sasuke smirked. "You alright, Dobe?" Yeah, he still called him that. But, Naruto took it as a term of endearment more than an insult now.

The blonde grinned. "Always, Teme."

And he really was. He, in his right mind, was the luckiest guy there was. He was in a relationship with his best friend, and his idol was his sister, who also was attending the same school as them, staying in their town of Konoha to be closer to him. Or, at least until they graduated but that was still two years into the future

Speaking of, Narumi was about to perform…

"Hello Konoha!" The crowd cheered.

Naruto couldn't help but think about that day, two months ago, when he had went to another concert that Narumi had been performing at. Sasuke had also been with him, then.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

The blonde grinned. "Thank you."

The other boy quirked his eyebrows at him, amused. "For?"

Naruto kissed his cheek softly. "Everything."

He watched as the raven chuckled.

"You're weird, but," Sasuke smiled, "you're welcome, Naruto. Now, pay attention to your sister."

He did, as she centered herself onstage, coming to a stop right in front of where they stood.

"This is to all my new friends. But, especially to two people who have truly rocked my world. You know who you are." Narumi smiled down at Naruto and Sasuke.

_I don't want to make a scene  
I don't want to let you down  
Try to do my own thing  
And I'm starting to figure it out  
That it's alright  
Keep it together wherever we go  
And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
Everybody needs to know_

_[Chorus:]_  
_You might be crazy_  
_Have I told you lately that I love you?_  
_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_  
_And it's crazy that someone could change me_  
_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_  
_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_I don't even care when they say_  
_You're a little bit off_  
_Look me in the eye, I say_  
_I could never get enough_  
_'Cause it's alright_  
_Keep it together wherever we go_  
_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_  
_Everybody needs to know_

_[Chorus]_

_If it was raining, you would yell at the sun_  
_Pick up the pieces when the damage is done_  
_You say it's just another day in the shade_  
_But look at what a mess we made_

[Chorus 2x]

And, as he watched his idol/sister sing her heart out, with his best friend/boyfriend by his side, Naruto couldn't help thinking.

'I'm truly the luckiest guy.'

**~Awww! Truly a happy ending for Naruto! :') Please Review? I also wanna say, it was an absolute pleasure to write this up for you all. Really tickled my insides ^.^ With much love, forever and always,**

**_friendwriter_  
**


	15. Author Note to Everyone!

Hey all! I am planning on making a sequel to Idol Secrets. But I need help deciding on the name. Once I get an idea for a name, I can get a-typing! :)

So...anyone want to help me? If so, please leave a review for this "chapter" and I will respond accordingly, and give my opinions on each suggestion as I read them.

With much love,

_**friendwriter**_


End file.
